<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons in Pity and Mercy by Hanyoqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903599">Lessons in Pity and Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyoqueer/pseuds/Hanyoqueer'>Hanyoqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Branding, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kinktober 2020, Leash/Collar, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyoqueer/pseuds/Hanyoqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pity: the feeling of sorrow and compassion caused by the suffering and misfortunes of others<br/>Mercy: compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm.</p>
<p>One would look at the remnants of Doma castle from the newly construct Doman enclave and see it as a symbol of victory: The fall of a tyrant, a witch and a bringer of misfortunes, the imperial Viceroy, Yotsuyu goe Brutus. Hanyo had taken a seat in the One Garden that gives a great view of the sinking castle. However, the sight did not bring joy to him. A part of him died in that castle. Whatever was left of his naive hopes for humanity was killed by Yotsuyu there. It was a hard lesson to learn…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yotsuyu goe Brutus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons in Pity and Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober 2020: Collar and Leash.</p>
<p>I wrote this story WAY before Kinktober and it just so happen that I can use today's prompt to show it off.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">Hanyo had been dragged into a new room. He still had a bag over his head, blinding him to wherever these imperials were bringing him. He felt the heavy metal manacles bite into his old scars on his arms. He tried to break the bindings behind his back but to no avail. He felt so stupid, so dumb. He had rushed ahead of the others in the hopes to get intel on the imperials in Doma and made a rookie mistake. He trusted the wrong person and they ratted him out to Yotsuyu. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">His blindfold was removed suddenly as he was forced on his knees. Immediately, his eyes locked with the Viceroy, who was sitting on her throne, legs crossed, her gaze colder than the moon. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“Well, well, well… What have we here? One of the Warriors of Light I presume?” she said to her aide, but her eyes still fixed on the Miqo’te. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">He stared back at her, defiant. He could feel his hatred for this woman flare-up. All she did to the people of Doma, to her mother’s family, all the pain she caused, Hanyo could forgive none of it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“Y-Yes, my Lady… Our informant said his name is Hanyo Hamato. He is from Eorzea and…” paused the aide as he took a good look at Hanyo for a moment.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> killed a few men during his capture. Are you sure-” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">With a quick glance to the aide, Yotsuyu shut him up. They excused themselves and exited the room, leaving Hanyo alone with her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“I won’t hesitate to kill you.” snarled Hanyo as he heard the door shut behind him. He could feel Fray whisper in his ear but now was not the time. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“Hamato… Like that tea-shop keeper in Kugane? Hamato Umiha was it?” she said as her mouth curled into a grin when she saw the terror on Hanyo’s face. Men like him were so easy to manipulate. Always wanting to be righteous, do right, be just, and protect the weak.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“Good, now that I have your attention, maybe you will be willing to entertain me a bit,” she said, taking a long drag off her pipe, the embers burning bright in the dim light of the room. She snapped her fingers and a side door opened. Imperial soldiers brought in prisoners in the room; their hands were tied, their eyes blinded and all were facing the wall.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“I will let you leave with these worms IF you do as I say… Or…” she said smirking as a soldier hesitantly walked up to Hanyo to put a collar on him. The Miqo’te eyed the soldier and bit his hand when he tried to put the collar on him. He tasted the blood in his mouth and heard the distinct sound of bones breaking under his bite. He could hear the soldier yell and screamed as he kept on biting, his eyes still on Yotsuyu, defying her. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">Her face was hard to read for a moment, as she looked back to him, then she smiled, content. In one swift and graceful moment, she aimed her gun at one of the prisoners and shot, killing the woman in an instant. Hanyo felt his grip on the soldier’s hand loosen and be punched in the face as his eyes went wide at the sight of the woman dying. He fell to the floor, weighing his options as the leather collar was put around his neck. The distinct sound of Yotsuyu’s shoes echoed around him as she stood over him, her pipe in one hand, a leash in the other. Hanyo could hear one of the prisoners begs and cry for mercy. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“Each time you defy my wished, I will kill one of these miserable insects. I will still allow you to leave, but will you really let all these vermin to be killed right before your eyes? Will you show them mercy or pity?” she whispered to his ear, blowing her pipe’s smoke to his face. Hanyo considered his options. Fray’s voice rose from the darkness of his soul.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ace-all-bold-hthree">
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">
        <b>
          <em>Let them die. You owe them nothing. They sold you out. They don’t deserve your mercy. You can’t save them all.</em>
        </b>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">
      <em>They’ve suffered enough! I can save them! I can’t let them-</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ace-all-bold-hthree">
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">
        <b>
          <em>So have you. If you must learn this lesson the hard way, then so be it.</em>
        </b>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“Well, kitten? My patience has its limits.” Spoke softly Yotsuyu as she grabbed his hair to force him to look at her again. As their eyes met once more, Hanyo felt the familiar pull of a vision from his Echo. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">
      <em>Visions of a younger black-haired girl being abused by her parents, her brother, her village rushed into his mind. He witnessed the moment her parents sold her to a noble and the abuse she suffered at the hand of this man. She was like a doll to be played with then discarded once playtime was over. Then he died, leaving her with a debt to pay and only her flesh to pay it back. Men were never kind to her. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ace-all-bold-hthree">
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">
        <b>
          <em>If anything you should pity her…</em>
        </b>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">Hanyo was suddenly brought back from his vision with the sound of another gunshot. Yotsuyu still looking down at him, her hand still keeping a firm grip on his hair. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood, hating himself for what he was about to say.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“What do you want of me?” he asked, his eyes looking down in shame, as he heard the prisoners crying in the back. Her grip on his hair tightens as if satisfied with this reply. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“Good boy. Now… Don’t move and don’t complain,” she said, a hint of malice in her voice as she let go of his hair. He kept his eyes on her as she moved around him, rekindling the embers of her pipe, filling the air around them with tobacco smoke. She was looking at the scars on his wrists, he knew it and bit his tongue, suppressing any weakness that he might show because of them. He then felt a vivid burning pain on the side of his neck. He grunted as he shook the pain off, his canine drawing his own blood at the sudden burn. She came back before him, a wicked smile on her face, her fingers reaching out to the blood on the Miqo’te lips.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">“You now belong to me, my little kitten. In all your intimate moments, your lovers will see my brand and know you belong to me,” she whispered to him once more, attaching the leash she had been holding to the collar around his neck. She pulled on it firmly, a silent order to follow her. He stood, in silence, his anger boiling deep within his being. He thought of Ishgard, of his lover waiting for him home, of his mothers in Kugane, his friends getting allies in the Azim Steppes. It will be over soon.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> Yotsuyu turned around to face the Miqo’te as they reached her throne. He was so much taller than her, so much stronger, yet she was holding all the cards.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl h-ldquo">“Kneel,”</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> she said as she sat down, her voice echoing in the large room and tugging firmly on the leash, ordering him like an animal. He did as she asked, his eyes looking up into hers as his mind brought back the visions he had witnessed from the Echo. He still hated her and being so close, he could possibly make a move to end her, even with his bonds. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> At that moment, as if she could read his mind, Yotsuyu spoke once more, her voice cold and venomous.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl h-ldquo">“Her</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> store is not too far from the Garlean embassy in Kugane if my memory is good. Such an easy target… Hurt me, and Hamato Umiha and everyone that’s near her will die. I will bring them before you and make you watch as they beg you to save them.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> He felt his anger be washed away by fear. He had just been reunited with them. There was so much he hasn’t told them yet. This was not a possibility he could risk. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl h-ldquo">“You</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> should see the fear in your eyes, kitten. Such a delight… Had you chosen to just defy me and let me kill those worthless worms, I would never have brought it up. Your mother always made the best teas. Such a shame…” she said, spreading her legs before him, revealing her cunt to him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl h-ldquo">“Now,</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> use that tongue of yours. I will let you go once I’m satisfied. If I am not, perhaps you will need a little motivation.” she ordered as the click of her gun echoed in the room, making all others shudder in fear. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> Hanyo looked back at her, eyes wide, an unsure smile on his face.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl h-ldquo">“This…</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> This is a joke?” he asked, pushing away his memories, his trauma, his anxiety, and his tears away. A third gunshot was his reply. He stood there, frozen for a moment as the price of hesitation sunk in, before quickly moving forward to her as he heard her gun click once more. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl h-ldquo">“Good</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> kitten…” she moaned as she felt his tongue caressing her folds. Her hand grabbed his short white hair once more, pulling him closer to her, deeper in her, burying Hanyo's nose in her little black bush. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">She was already wet with arousal. Hanyo didn't want to think about what excited her this much. He knew it was either the killing or the control she had over him. He kept licking her, using his tongue as best he could, hoping his canines wouldn't hit a sensitive spot. He could hear her panting. The quicker he could finish this, the quicker they could leave.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">"Look at me, kitten. I want you to look into my eyes." She said as she tugged both the leash and his hair upwards towards her. He dared not hesitate too long. He held his gaze up to her, the hatred he had for her was mirrored in his fire and ice eyes. He felt her shiver as she kept looking down at him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">"Good boy… I love seeing this hate in your eyes… Keep your eyes on me, my little kitten." She whispered to him, letting out a few muffled moans.  He suckled on her pink pearl, sending her bolts of pleasure down her spine that made her moan louder. Her voice echoed in the vast chamber, burying the sound of the prisoners praying and begging to all the gods that they will escape with their lives.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">Hanyo cursed the way his body reacted to this. He tried digging his nails into the palm of his hands in the hope it would bring him enough pain to calm his unintentional arousal, but it didn’t. At this point, he could just hope no one noticed the new fold in his hakama, least of all her. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">
      <em>It will be over soon… </em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl"> He said to himself as he felt her body shake from pleasure. Her hand forced him further into her cunt as she climax, moaning loudly in the grand halls, her scream echoing. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">A moment passed before the grip on his hair loosened. He backed away a bit, telling himself it was done, but a quick pull from the leash said otherwise.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwz73zz73zd9z69zz73zisz68zz77z54z80zu8z70zjm6z81z7f9tz88zudz73zz65zl">"I said… I will let you all go once I am satisfied," she whispered to him, panting heavily, a wicked smile on her lips, her hold on the leash stronger than before, leaving no interpretation in Hanyo’s mind as to what her intentions are. </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>